Caen, Champion of Grief
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Dare to face my blades?"- Caen taunting an opponent. Caen is a young adult Fennec fox and a champion in the Eternal Army He hails from the middle eastern like Land of the Golden Sandsand is known to be a somewhat charismatic and locally supported leader in the region.He is known to be a master duel swordsman and posses above average like reflexes and agility.Caen is also well off in the art of stealth, (despite stealth being somewhat frowned upon by other members of the Eternal Army.) Caen is known to be a merciful and honorable fighter to the best of his capabilities, as well as a gentleman teacher to younger Mobians as well.While it is rather unkown, Caen maybe an old friend and fellow maharib of Rashid. Appearance: Caen is a young adult Fennec with a golden brown like fur complexion. Being a champion of the Fighting God, Caen sports the common green eye illumination as his patron deity, as well as his other brothers and sisters in arms. Caen wears the traditional champion clothing of a dark purple and green loincloth, as well as a dark green bandanna around his head. Personality: While also being a hopelessly religious and genocidal zealot, (as is everyone else in the Eternal Army), Caen also has some more brighter qualities as well. Caen believes in a honorable and fair fight, often allowing his opponents to pick up melee weapons to be used against himself and he personally has a slight disdain for ranged weaponry such as guns. He is known to be quite friendly and hospitable around those who are weaker than himself such as non-combative women and children. To Caen someone who isn't strong enough isn't worthy of dying in the art of combat and thus he will spare them his blades. However, Caen is loyal and will willingly carry out ceremonial execution or sacrifices needed to please his patron deity. He is also known to be quite boasting and cocky about his own capabilities as well.Finally, he isn't above insibordination when it comes to informing his supperiors when they're wrong or have misjudged something, often to the very point of being jokingly condescending as well. History: Caen was raised up as a native in the middle eastern Land of the Golden Sands. It was here where he grew up practicing with other maharib in the art of sword combat, especially with his personalized favorite arnament, the scimitar.Eventually when the teachings of Grief spread into his homecountry the fennec became quite interested in the warrior religion that he converted, (as did many in his land). Quotes: *"Caen is able." *''"Give me a good fight, infidel." '' *''"Fast as sand in the wind."'' *''"May this battle be a sacrifice to the Fighting God!"'' *''"Rejoice! Your death shall have meaning!" '' Theme (Temporary) Trivia: *Caen's name is a refernce to 'Qabil',(Cain) in the Old Testiment. Category:Males Category:Archived Category:Fennec Foxes Category:Pre-UBC